Electric or hybrid vehicles have an electric drive motor which transmits a torque to the vehicle wheels. The energy to operate the electric drive motor is taken from the energy accumulator, which in particular can be a rechargeable battery, i.e., an accumulator. Usually such a battery has an array of galvanic cells accommodated in a housing. The battery can for example be bolted to the chassis of the motor vehicle.
When a battery change is required on the vehicle, the bolted connection between the battery and the vehicle must be released and after removal of the old battery, a replacement battery bolted in. Because of wear on the thread, the reliability of the bolted connection can deteriorate, in particular on frequent replacement procedures. Furthermore a bolted connection with a safety-critical character requires a relatively high installation complexity e.g. in the form of particularly detailed documentation.